1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catheter packaging system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the variety of catheters needed for specialized uses and the need for providing a packaging system which retains the catheters against distortion or damage during packaging, shipping, handling and storage, it has been found necessary in the prior art to employ a large number of different catheter trays in order to provide a catheter package specifically configured to maintain each catheter in its precise shape and condition prior to use. This requirement has resulted in large costs for tooling because specialized tooling must be provided for each tray. Further, the wide variety of trays required has resulted in the necessity to provide a substantial inventory at further cost.
By the present invention these problems of the prior art have been overcome and the cost of tooling and inventory has been significantly reduced while still insuring that each of the wide variety of catheters is securely retained in place in the package without risk of distortion or damage.